Harcesis
Harcesis (ハーセシズ, Harsesisu; Viz "Forbidden Union") is a kekkei tōta, an advanced version of kekkei genkai, developed by Yomi after a lengthy period of grueling trial and error. While kekkei tōta typically are not bound by bloodlines and can thus be learned through teaching, her creation differs from this by including a factor that can not be acquired through natural means; having a portion of one's body tainted by the corruption of Serean, an ancient ghost from ages long past. Needless to say this places the release among the highest end of Kinjutsu, being simply all the more reason for Yomi to have kept her methods strictly secret from the beginning. To begin with one must possess talent in earth, wind and yin release. While this alone in theory would make one capable of a remotely similar kekkei tōta, dry release, the inclusion of corruption takes Harcesis to a whole new realm. In Yomi's case, she achieves this due to her skeleton being thoroughly corrupted, its bones and the surrounding tissues only staying intact due to her hereditary healing factor and control over bone growth, though this does come at great cost for it places such great strain on her body her hair has begun turning white. While she can not control the corruption itself directly, she can make use of it by deliberately circulating energies around her bones for a prolonged period, using its twisting influence to warp the employed yin release beyond human capability. When combined with earth and wind natures, Harcesis chakra is created. While weaker and less indiscriminate than corruption, Harcesis chakra can still be horrifyingly potent since much like the force it takes after; designed to starve and ultimately obliterate whatever its target is. Delivered either by direct physical touch or some other medium, be it an infused tool or blackened earthen material (e.g. sand) made of the chakra directly, it tears out the water within a target until not a drop of moisture remains. While this alone is often plenty to slay living targets and leave them but a dried out husk, if they do somehow survive or otherwise manage to limit the area of effect, the prolonged exposure will surely end them as the chakra targets next the water-starved tissues and tears them pieces as well. Even if a living being/person does survive the torment, they run the risk of permanent damage regardless, for lest purged beforehand by sufficiently pure spiritual energies, the twisted yin will leave lingering taint behind that hinders all re-hydration and healing attempts. As one may suspect, rocks and other inorganic substances that have little to no water to begin with are particularly susceptible to Harcesis, since it can simply reduce them to sand or similar blackened waste straight away, but exceptions do exist; metals and other particularly tough, or otherwise high iron content materials, are largely immune to it, either extremely difficult if not out impossible to damage much less destroy. Similarly purer, more energy based things such as fire release and the likes can not normally be dealt with either, though Yomi has been developing countermeasures against such chakra-based attacks and creations. Trivia *While Yomi does call her creation Harcesis, in reality the term holds a broader meaning. It hails from the ancient tongue of Al-Kahtar, being what the now vanished culture used to call anything that employs tainted or otherwise foul energies such as corruption, i.e. a "forbidden union" between something pure and something despicable. *Overall concept of this ability is inspired by Sir Crocodile's Suna Suna no Mi. Jutsus are made in collaboration with Warren. Category:Kekkei Tōta Category:Kinjutsu